Lovely Assistants
by SoraOblivion62
Summary: The girls are asked to help Zack and Cody with a magic trick. One-shot, bondage-themed story.


**A/N: Just a silly little story I wrote over a year ago. I just realized I had never shared it so felt like posting something. Currently thinking of another story to write, maybe I'll have some inspiration in the next couple days.**

* * *

><p>Dressed in cliché magician outfits, Zack and Cody Martin were setting up a bevy of equipment ranging from chains, rope, tape, handcuffs, and scarves in London and Bailey's small two-bed room aboard the S.S. Tipton. London, wearing an elegant red dress and red high heels and Bailey, wearing tight blue jeans, a pink top with a sparkly black vest, and sneakers sit on their beds watching the boys get ready.<p>

"So I guess I've gotta ask why you're going to need all this stuff for your trick," Bailey says. "Are you guys performing an escape trick or something?"

"I wanna perform an escape trick right out of this room," London says, a bored expression on her face. She gets up and starts to walk toward the door but is stopped by Bailey.

"Be nice, London. I'm sure it will be magical," Bailey says with a smile. London grumpily sits back on the bed, pouting her lips and crossing her arms like a grown child.

Cody sets down the last coil of rope and claps his hands together. "Thanks for being so patient. We will be performing an optical illusion using sleight of hand, deceit, and a little bit of luck, creating an amazing phantasm of epic proportions."

London stares blankly at him, "Huh?!"

Zack rolls his eyes, "We're performing a magic trick." London smiles and claps her hands rapidly. "But to do this, we need two volunteers from the audience."

Bailey and London look at each other. "I guess that's us," Bailey says standing up, slapping her hands against her hips in preparation of what to do. London slowly stands up, her hand raised slightly and her eyes rolled upwards.

Cody stands next to Bailey and points his hands to the equipment before them. "So I'm sure you two noticed all this stuff we laid out here. We're going to need you−"

"You need us to tie you two up to perform the trick?" Bailey interrupts.

Cody wags his finger at her, "No, we need you two to be tied up actually."

London and Bailey look nervously at each other. "Uhh, I don't know about this," Bailey says shyly.

Zack walks in between the girls and sets his hands on each of their shoulders. "Don't worry you two; we've already done this once before back at the Tipton. We just want to make sure we've still got it before we try to perform it here for an actual audience."

Bailey smiles, "Sure, I trust you guys. What do we do?"

Cody grins, "Just stand back to back and we'll do the rest."

"This better not ruin my dress Zack," London snaps.

"Don't you have like, three of them?!" Zack retorts.

"Oh, yeah!" London says happily.

Cody takes Bailey's hands and puts them in front of London's stomach, handcuffing them in place. The position makes Bailey have to stick her chest out, displaying her large breasts more prominently. Zack does the same to London in front of Bailey. Cody then takes a long length of white rope, winding it around the girls' stomachs, pinning them together tightly. Zack uses rope the same way around their torsos, not going over their arms in order to pull the rope much tighter. Bailey and London both grunt loudly when he pulls hard on the rope.

"So you said you've done this before?" Bailey inquires. "How does it work?"

Cody waves his finger again, "Nuh uh uh, you know magicians never reveal their secrets." He grabs another length of rope and knots it to the waist rope in front of Bailey, sending it through the middle of her breasts and over her shoulder. He continues it between London's breasts and puts it through her legs, coming back through Bailey's legs and sending it back up. He continues this a few more times, creating a large continuous loop of rope that prevents them from lifting their shoulders. Zack uses more rope, this time pinning their arms down, to tie them together further at their torsos and stomachs.

The girls struggle lightly, already finding it impossible to separate from each other. London takes a deep breath, "Is it over yet? I can't really move and I'm not having fun being stuck to Bailey."

Bailey turns her head slightly and gasps, "London, really?! Can you please be less bratty?"

Cody takes a roll of duct tape and encircles Bailey's thighs over and over. He pulls it very tight, causing her large thighs to appear very compressed against the tight bondage. He also wraps up her calves and ankles using the sticky tape and pats everything down when finished. Zack also goes to work on tying London's legs with more rope, using several small coils above her knees and a few loops below her knees as well. London begins to have trouble balancing on her high heels, causing the two to rock slightly.

Zack and Cody smile while grabbing the chain off the floor, "Almost done," they say in unison. The boys start by wrapping it around the two girls' waists, using a large lock to tighten it there. With the rest of the chain, they first wind up their bodies and over their shoulders, taking time to loop some of it around Bailey's excellent breasts. With another length of chain, they lock it around their stomachs, first threading it between their legs and then encircling them, pinning them together and further preventing them from pulling apart. Bailey and London grunt and moan as they struggle, unable to budge an inch.

Zack walks up to Cody, holding up his sleeve and revealing a bright, red cloth. Cody begins to pull it and reveals an "infinte cloth trick" where many cloths are tied together of different colors.

Bailey chuckles slightly, "Ok, that's a cute trick but how about you finish this trick first? This is getting a little uncomfortable," she says while taking deep breaths.

Cody raises an eyebrow, "Oh, that trick already ended. The trick was to tie you two together, take some of London's money, and go on a nice shopping spree here in Paris. By my watch, we should be docking any minute now."

"What?!" both girls say simultaneously.

"You know Bailey, for being so smart, I'm surprised you couldn't see this coming," Cody says mockingly. "I guess I am smarter after all."

London gasps and struggles, taking deep breaths and straining against her bonds, "This isn't funny. I can't be stuck to Bailey and her horrible outfit! And you'd better not take any of my money you little creeps."

Bailey closes her eyes and struggles mightily before turning her attention back to Cody. "That's such an awful trick! Let us out now!"

While saying that, Cody sticks a good amount of the infinite cloth in Bailey's mouth, then wraps it around both girls' heads, cleave gagging them in the process and also stuffing the last of it into London's large mouth. Zack takes twelve strips of duct tape and sticks six each over the lips of both damsels. Both girls moan and grunt into their gags, very angry with their "magic trick." Cody and Zack both take large scarves and blindfold both of them, leaving them in darkness.

Zack smiles and pats his brother on the back. "Amazing trick, brother. I'm glad we were able to shut them up for awhile. Alright, let's find that cash!"

Cody smiles and walks up close to London, "Hey London, say something if you don't want us to have some of it."

London starts mmphing loudly into her mouth-filling gag, furious over being robbed.

Zack walks up to Cody with hundreds of dollars stuffed into his magician hat and grins greedily. "Found it! Thanks girls, you were great assistants," he says mockingly.

This causes the girls to groan and struggle wildly, eventually falling onto one of the beds with a loud thud. Bailey moans pleadingly into her gag, breathing very hard after struggling fiercely.

"You know London," Zack says before leaving, "all that rope goes great with your dress." The two walk off laughing, shutting the door on the two fully bound beauties and leaving them helpless.


End file.
